Modern cellular telephones normally contain a memory wherein a user can store some number of predetermined telephone numbers, typically numbers that are often called by the user. In order to store numbers in the telephone number memory it is typically the case that some type of hierarchical menu function is implemented to enable the user to select a telephone number memory function, and to then selectively read and store numbers in the memory. Certain predetermined keypad keys can be provided for implementing this function, such as menu and so-called soft keys.
While this technique is well suited for performing these functions, it can be appreciated that in some cases it may be desirable to simplify the telephone's user interface so as to eliminate or reduce the requirement for menu functions and predetermined keys. This would not only provide a conceptually simple user interface, but may also beneficially reduce the cost and complexity of the cellular telephone, personal communicator, or any wireless communicator, such as a data organizer and/or personal digital assistant, the stores telephone numbers that are called by a user.